The present invention relates to an image forming method of a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material used in the printing and plate-making field, and specifically to an image forming method of a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, with no blackened pressure mark caused by abrasion, used in the printing and plate-making field.
Conventionally, as a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material used in the printing and plate-making field (hereinafter referred to as a light-sensitive material), are used photographic techniques in which a super-high contrast image can be obtained. Of these, for example, a light-sensitive material comprising an emulsion containing a hydrazine derivative or an emulsion containing a nucleation accelerating agent is well known. However, there has been a problem that blackened pressure marks caused by abrasion tend to occur, when an image forming method utilizing a high contrast photographic light-sensitive material, specifically an image forming method utilizing the high contrast photographic light-sensitive material in which a nucleation development caused by a hydrazine derivative or the like, is employed.
On the other hand, along with a progress in a digitized prepress process, a film usable for output of image setter has been prevailing. In said image setter, a light-sensitive material is exposed to a laser beam light by scanning said laser beam light and examples of scanning method include an external scanning method, an internal scanning method, a plane scanning method (a capstan method), or the like.
Of these, the plane scanning method is advantageous, from the viewpoint of rapidity and small-size of an apparatus. However, since scanning is carried out by conveying the light-sensitive material when exposed to a laser beam light, the light-sensitive material tends to be subjected to physical stimulation. Therefore, there has been a problem that blackened pressure marks readily occur with the plane scanning method, compared with the external scanning method or the internal scanning method in which scanning is not carried out by conveying the light-sensitive material when exposed to a laser beam light. Specifically, in the case of conveying speed of not less than 15 mm/sec., the occurrence of blackened pressure marks caused by abrasion is marked and improvement of said blackened pressure marks caused by abrasion has been strongly demanded.
With respect to a conventional technique to prevent the said blackened pressure marks caused by abrasion, regulating the kinetic friction coefficient is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as JP-A) No. 4-214551. However, according to this technique, sufficient effect is not obtained in the case of conveying speed of not less than 15 mm/sec. when the light-sensitive material is exposed to a laser beam light.